


Photography Club

by tekowrites



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blackmail, M/M, Roleplay - Teacher and Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekowrites/pseuds/tekowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU where Takaba is a student and gets involved with Asami whose a teacher at his high school. Either could be the blackmailer"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photography Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the YA kink meme (http://ya-kink-meme.livejournal.com/)

Takaba couldn’t take his eyes off of the scene in front of him. He couldn’t believe, that his quest to get some dirt on his biology teacher, would lead to witnessing  _that_.

It all started when Takaba sent around his application to open a photography club in school, he’d gotten a lot of support from the other teachers to open this club and pursue his passion. He’d even gathered enough members, even if some of them were just on paper members. The last thing he had to do was get a teacher to be their advisor, which went terribly south when he found out most of them were already advisers for other clubs, that left him with limited options. 

Limited options also meaning just one option, and that option was Asami Ryuichi the biology teacher, who was famous for refusing all the students who’d already tried to persuade him to be their advisor, and thus shooting down a dozen would be clubs. Takaba had walked into his teacher’s office oozing confidence, he knew it was going to be a challenge, but that’s exactly how he worked, he loved taking up a challenge and he was good at wining them.

Takaba had no idea how so wrong he was about being able to win Asami’s favor. Asami was standing by his office window, smoking what seemed like his third cigarette of the day, tapping the cigarette on the ashtray, the little specks of ash fell, and Asami turned to look at Takaba. He was wearing black slacks, a white shirt that was pressed into perfection, and a blue tie, his black jacket was draped over his chair. 

Asami’s eyes bore into Takaba’s, then they turned downwards and rested on the papers in Takaba’s hands. “No” is the first word out of Asami’s mouth, and Takaba hadn’t even said anything yet.

“But Asami-sensei, you-“

Asami stopped looking at him all together and waved him off with a flick of his wrist.

“All you brats are the same ,now get out and close the door ,sensei has better things to do than listen to you prattle about something when he’s already refused.”

Takaba was shocked into actually backing out the door and closing it, and then he realized that wouldn’t solve anything, so Takaba let it go for the day and decided to work on a plan. 

The next day Takaba left an envelope for Asami on his desk, it contained some of his photography works, and the club’s statement and goals, with the slip of paper needing his signature. 

Takaba waited until fifth period, and then revisited Asami’s office. Asami wasn’t there, and something else wasn’t, his envelope. Takaba’s momentary mental cheers stopped dead when he looked inside the trash bin next to the desk and found his envelope resting there, un-opened. Takaba took it out, opened the envelope and scattered the pictures with the papers on Asami’s desk, then left. There would be no way Asami would ignore them now.  
Asami did. Takaba found out the next morning though, when he rushed in early to school, and peeked through the small glass window on Asami’s door, the trash bin was filled with his pictures, and torn papers. 

That was  _it,_  no one mistreated Takaba’s photographs, no freakin no body, that was war. That is when Takaba decided to stalk Asami, in order to capture him in a scandalous moment then blackmail him with the photos. Asami was going to have Takaba’s face imprinted into his very memories, Takaba would make sure of that.

It took Takaba two weeks to memorize Asami’s schedule, remember all his classes and when he got home. Asami was the sort of guy who fell into a routine, he left at the exact same time every single day, and arrived at 7:30am sharp, he had his own car, which he drove to school. So when on the following Tuesday, Asami had stayed in his office and didn’t leave like he usually did, Takaba took that as a sign, and retrieved his camera from his locker. 

He waited around the corner of another office, hidden behind the wall and far from any possible entrances, so no one would pass by him and ask why he was still at school when everyone had already left.

Takaba waited for half an hour, just hiding behind the wall, and just when he thought Asami might have already left and he hadn’t noticed it, he heard footsteps coming from opposite his direction. Takaba’s jaw dropped when he saw Fei Long, the exchange student who’d been with them for three months already. He was ranked one of the prettiest guys in their high school, if not the prettiest. All the girls in Takab’s class had a crush on him, and thought the air of ‘sad prince’ that surrounded him was enough to make even a man’s heart melt. Takaba just thought he was girly, and no, he was not bitter. 

Fei Long kept walking at a leisurely pace, then stopped at Asami’s office, knocked twice then pushed the door and walked in without waiting for an answer, and closed the door behind him. Takaba waited for about five minute, and then snuck to the office door. Once there he tried to look for an angle where he could look through the glass window, without being spotted by the two now inside the office. He tried a couple of angles, then stood on the tip of his toes, and finally got the view he wanted. 

Asami’s face was mostly hidden, but Fei Long’s was in full view. It seemed they were in a heated argument, or so Fei long’s face was telling that story, he was angry and talking to Asami in Chinese so there was no other way to know what was going on except read their facial expressions. Suddenly Fei Long throw himself over Asami, Takaba lost view momentarily but tried to shift closer fast to see if Fei was going to get into a fight with Asami.   
What he saw instead of fists flying was Asami’s hand on Fei’s waist, and the other resting on his desk to keep him balanced against it. Asami and Fei weren’t fighting they were making out, and loudly. Takaba’s head turned, he felt suddenly dizzy and breathless, and his eyes were glued to the scene in front of him. Fei’s eyes were closed, but Asami’s weren’t, he was smirking throughout the kiss. Then his hands moved from Fei’s wais to his chin, he held Fei’s chin firmly, then ended the kiss. Fei’s lips looked swollen, and Takaba guessed that those few seconds where he lost view, must have been when some biting had taken place. Asami whispered something in Fei’s ear, then looked at him smirking. Fei looked royally pissed off, he wiped his mouth, then told Asami to fuck off. 

That was Takaba’s cue to run as fast as he could to his hiding spot.

Sure enough, Fei Long stormed out of the office, leaving the door open and rushing down the stairs and probably outside the school. His back now to the wall in the corner and to Asami’s office, Takaba cursed himself realizing that he’d been too preoccupied with the scene to actually take any photos, he cursed again under his breath. 

A large hand settled on his shoulder, and Takaba froze.

“Now now Takaba-kun, you shouldn’t be using such language at school.”

Takaba felt his heart sink into his stomach, and could do nothing but nod his head slowly .Asami’s tone of voice was playful, it wasn’t angry, it was impossible he’d figured out why Takaba was there in the first place.

“It’s good that I found you actually, there’s a something I need to discuss with you, follow me to my office.”

Takaba’s attempts to stammer his excuse of needing to go home were shot down with Asami’s response of “Nonsense, you’re already late. School will be closed down in a while so I need to escort you out anyway.”

Takaba swallowed and followed Asami to his office. 

Once inside Asami closed the door, then offered Takaba his leather seat, and stood again at the side of the window. Asami’s office wasn’t that big, but it was big enough to hold his rather huge desk, which was a rich dark brown. Takaba didn’t know much about wood, but Asami’s desk seemed to be made of something expensive, all the handles on the little drawers were a shiny gold, that matched the color on the nameplate with Asami’s name printed on it. 

The silence in the room was distracting Takaba ,he almost forgot why he was there ,almost being the operative word, because it was either stare at Asami’s desk, or Asami’s lips and remember where those had just been ,and doing what.

“How badly do you want to open that photography club of yours?”

Takaba’s snapped his head towards Asami in attention, of course Asami was going to talk to him about the club. Takaba almost sighed in relief, forgetting to get angry and remember how Asami had trashed his photos.

“I really want to open the photography club, it’s a passion of mine, and if you’d only looked at the pictures, you’d see how great it is to capture a moment or a memory, and I know other students share this interest! There’s a whole different world through the lens of a camera.”

Takaba prided himself on his practiced speech, and waited for Asami’s response. 

Asami’s eyes narrowed, his hands, which were resting idly by his side were now folded over his chest.

“I see. Takaba-kun, is that what you were trying to do today then? ‘Capture a memory’? Though, it doesn’t seem like you snapped much of anything.” Asami’s voice had a dangerous edge to it, and all Takaba could think in response was  _shit! He knows! He saw me! Shit shit_ fuck.

“Sensei I don’t-”

Asami cut him off immediately “You must be disappointed Takaba-kun, you finally had the opportunity after two weeks and you let it slip out of your hands.”

Asami was moving closer towards Takaba with each word, and by the time he’d stopped, he was right over Takaba, his hands on either arm of the chair.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Asami sensei.”

The slight tremble in Takaba’s voice probably didn’t help much, but he was more worried about getting Asami away from him. Asami’s left hand reached towards Takaba’s right pocket, and Takaba couldn’t do anything to stop Asami from taking out his camera and displaying it to him. 

Displaying the evidence, Asami lent forward and whispered in Takaba’s ear “Perhaps you were too horny to do much other than stare.”

Asami licked the outer shell of Takaba’s left ear. Takaba jumped in his seat at the contact and immediately pushed Asami back, his face burning and his mind in turmoil, warning bells ringing like crazy in his head. “Get off me! What are you trying to do you pervert!” Asami just gave him that smirk of his, then with one hand he loosened his blue tie until he removed it completely.

“Why Takaba-kun, surly you know it’s unacceptable of you to be peeping on someone? This will be your punishment for that.”

Takaba’s eyes grew as big as tennis balls upon hearing the word punishment, he tried to dash out of the chair and run towards the door, but Asami pushed him down onto the chair and with his tie, he tied Takaba’s hands together.

“You won’t get away with this! You’re a tech-mmff!” Asami kissed Takaba into a semi-state of silence-silence, managing to restrict them mere mumbles of protest and cursing. With one hand holding onto the tied hands of Takaba, Asami pulled him off the chair and pushed him on the long wooden desk. 

When Takaba’s back connected hard with the desk’s surface, he screamed into Asami’s mouth to stop, but it only served to give Asami access inside his mouth, and he pushed his tongue in. Asami held Takaba’s tied arms above his head, and his other hand was busy unbuttoning Takaba’s shirt. Asami was standing right in between Takaba’s legs, spreading them, and his entire body was now sandwiching Takaba between himself and the desk. When Asami had finished unbuttoning Takaba’s entire shirt buttons, he also removed his mouth from Takaba’s and began to kiss and bit the right side of Takaba’s neck. Before Takaba could make any sort of verbally tangible protest, Asami stuck two of his fingers inside Takaba’s mouth, which coupled with the biting, and then sucking the bitten spot on Takaba’s neck to sooth it, stopped Takaba from actively biting Asami’s fingers off in return.

Asami kept sliding slowly down Takaba’s body, his mouth now circling one of Takaba’s nipples, Asami didn’t bite it at first, just teased it with his tongue, pushing it back and forth, and he took scraped it with his teeth. Takaba jumped at the action and actually did bite Asami’s fingers this time.

“Did you feel it that much there? What about..here?”

Asami removed his fingers from Takaba’s mouth, and then slid them down his stomach and over Takaba’s uniform pants, the digits molding themselves to the shape of Takaba’s hardening erection. Asami squeezed with slight pressure, and when Takaba whimpered, he pulled the zipper of the pants down and let his fingers roam inside the new opening. Takaba hid his face in his shoulder and tried to muffle a moan. But Asami saw that, and went right back to teasing Takaba’s nipple, this time clamping his mouth over the bud and sucking it.  
His fingers moved upwards and opened the button on Takaba’s pants, and then Asami dragged them down Takaba’s legs and off. The new exposure to air made Takaba shiver, he found his voice and mumbled a weak no. However, it didn’t seem like Asami was stopping anytime soon. Asami finally stopped torturing his nipples, and stopped at blowing air on the wet buds and seeing them stiffen even more. He pulled Takaba’s underwear down to his ankles.

“NO! Stop! Stop it you bastard!”

Asami placed his free hand’s finger on Takaba’s mouth, silencing him.

“Do you want to alert the night guard to your presence at school? It’s alright for me, but this is your school and your town, would you be able to face them after this?”

Asami was laughing as he said that, while Takaba’s face turned even redder than it was, flushed with heat. 

Asami sat on the desk, and pulled Takaba in his lap, and whose legs were spread halfway only because of his underwear. Asami kissed him again, but his hands this time were sliding down Takaba’s body, and his fingers suddenly probed at Takaba’s entrance .Takaba kept shaking, it was weird, it was shameful and the fact that his cock got harder at the sudden touch made him all the more terrified. The fingers kept pushing in, the sounds they were making, smacking against Takaba’s flesh were lewd Asami looked if possible even more pleased with that. 

Asami nipped Takaba’s ear once more, and slid another finger in, they were now three in total, pushing against his walls and moving in a searching, scissor like motion. They hit something deep inside, and Takaba saw white. Asami was an evil bastard, and so didn’t miss the change in Takaba’s face and body movement. He kept pushing at the same spot, time and time again, enough that Takaba stopped keeping his voice in and moaned openly.

“See Takaba-kun, only your body is honest.”

Takaba looked delirious with the pleasure, and couldn’t help wriggling around. The moment Asami placed his hand over Takaba’s cock, he came, his cum landing mostly on Asami’s desk and his stomach. The first thing Takaba’s mind registered once it was all over, that he couldn’t see his underwear anymore.

“Now Takaba-kun, this wouldn’t be much of a punishment if you’re enjoying yourself to this extent. What a lewd body.”

Takaba was exhausted but still managed a weak “Sh-shut up! You were the one playing with my body! Bastard, I’ll never forgive you for this!”

Takaba didn’t notice Asami unbuttoning his black slacks, but right at that moment, what he did hear was the pull of the zipper.

“Wha-what are you doing?”

Asami looked into Takaba’s eyes, then smirked. “Giving you the main part of the punishment.”

Though Takaba’s body was stretched already, Takaba felt as if he was going to split into two any minute now. His tears streaked down his cheeks and he tried to push himself away from Asami. Asami moved out slowly, but not completely, and then turned Takaba equally slowly towards him.

Takaba leaned now fully on Asami’s chest, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. Asami kissed his eyelids, and the placed Takaba’s tied arms around his neck, and held Takaba’s body better. His movement was slow, and it almost seemed to Takaba like Asami was waiting for him to get used to it. With his hands moving Takaba’s hips up and then slamming them down to meet his thrusts, Asami got Takaba used to the intrusion, he could tell by the way Takaba stopped clenching around him as often, which he intended to fix right away. Asami aimed at a different angle this time, and got the reaction he wanted. Takaba’s cock was slowly getting hard again, and when Asami pinched Takaba’s abused nipple, the pre-come oozed out of the tip, and Asami spread it over the head and watched as Takaba’s breath hitched. Asami was thrusting fast now, hitting the spot so often that Takaba was now tightening all around him probably just to slow him down.

Takaba couldn’t register anything in his mind anymore aside from the pleasure, and so when his back connected with the desk again, he couldn’t really care less about that, and more about how he was going to cum again. This time, all it took was a smirk from Asami that had his heart pounding, his blood pumping, and his load shooting onto Asami’s shirt and his stomach this time.

Every inch in his body was sore, Takaba couldn’t move and didn’t want to either. It was warm somehow, but that was nearly impossible since there was no heating in his room and it was always cold because he couldn’t risk the heat ruining the pictures in his amateur developing room. There was also the matter of the stiff pillow under his head. Takaba then heard someone else breathing and that’s when his eyes snapped open, and he saw Asami’s face, inches away from his, his eyes watching him.

“I’ve signed the papers Takaba-kun, I look forward to your club activities.”

Takaba’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe his ears, he wanted to smother Asami with his pillow and watch him die a slow painful death. He was just about to tell Asami where to shove his signature and those papers, when Asami waved something in front of his face.

“Of course if you don’t want to, I may need to punish you for trying to blackmail your teacher.”

Takaba knew at that moment, that he was fucked for life, literally.


End file.
